One Night
by werewolvesrule5
Summary: It was a one night stand, a nameless hookup, that neither of them could forget.  Then they see each other at school, is fate trying to tell them something? Jagan, better than it sounds


**Disclaimer: don't own BTR, and this is about James Diamond, Logan Mitchell, Kendall Knight and Carlos Garcia, not the real life actors.**

"DUUUUDDDEEE" Kendall drawled, clutching an almost empty beer bottle as if it were some holy relic.

"Yes." James replied calmly, before lifting his cup to his lips, feeling the rum swirl down his throat and burn in his stomach, liquid fire, liquid courage.

Not that he needed it.

Kendall paused for a moment, eyebrows furrowing, green eyes, made glassy by the spirits, glinting in concentration, before he shrugged. "Can't remember, I think I'm too drunk."

"You _think_?" James replied while flicking his hair back into place, to which Kendall scowled.

"Whatever, you're drunk too." And he was, but his state was not that of an inept, loud fool, no it was of someone whose senses were heightened by the alcohol running through his veins. He could feel the cold night air around him, hung heavy with the scent of booze and sex. He was hyper-aware, of the eyes on him, slithering up and down his body, wishing to possess it. He was deadly in this moment, and he knew it.

"Yes, but if you recall that's not what we came here to do."

"Look if you're so anxious just go off with someone, there are like a hundred girls AND guys, eyeing you." He knows, he can feel their greedy eyes on his skin, hoping he'd turn their way.

"None of them are right, they're all to desperate."

"That's never stopped you before," Kendall retorted. He's right. Even though he had just moved here at the beginning of the summer, James had already worked up quite a list. It was funny considering how far apart these two were, that they had become such fast friends. But they had latched onto each other fairly quickly, where at first their bisexuality seemed to be the only common thread between them, they were soon acting as brothers. No, never more than friends though, for even though they briefly pondered the thought, both had quickly shuddered and dismissed it without a second glance. They chose instead to be partners in crime, and it had worked out well. Kendall was pure alpha-male, while James was an Adonis, and together they made both sexes tremble.

"Yeah, but tonight's…different." He couldn't explain it, but it felt as if he were searching for something. He looks around once more, realizing something. "Hey do you recognize any of these people?" He only just moved here two months ago, and high school, James' senior year, wouldn't start for another week, but it seemed impossible that he wouldn't recognize any of them, especially since he'd already hooked up with so many people. Kendall confirms his suspicions by shrugging and answering,

"Not really, it's mostly college students here, a few kids from Dulton high, some from Winthem, I haven't seen anyone from our school yet."

"Oh." James shakes his head, and then realizes he's out of rum. "I'm going to go get another drink."

"Kay" says Kendall, making eyes at some red head. James turns and cuts through the sea of bodies, sometimes allowing his smile to fall on some, or his eyes to give a charming wink. But in truth he wanted none of them.

He finally makes it into the house, his shoes squeaking slightly at first, wet from the dewy grass outside. He takes a look around and for a moment considers going back outside, because if the night was uncomfortable at least it retained some semblance of anonymity. Now he could see everything, every detail, the bulky football players, mouths open with lust as they chased after cheerleaders, the pot smokers in the back kneeling in reverence to a long-haired boy with a bong, most of all he could see the people whose eyes were glazed over with lust and booze, and staring at him. Normally he loves this, knowing that so many wanted him, having this power. But tonight, there was nothing, he had no desire for these people, none at all.

He considers heading into the kitchen to refill his glass, but it's filled with mindless idiots playing drinking games, that will only succeed in giving them alcohol poisoning. Instead he sighs and tosses away his cup, before heading upstairs, which seems just as crowded as everywhere else. Along the way he bumps into a few couples groping and making out, but after a quick apology he is soon forgotten.

He finally reaches his destination, pausing at the top of the steps, not exactly sure what he expected to find. It's dimly lit, and filled with people. There are two girls in the corner, sniffing magic white powder off a glass tray. But they were too far gone, to really be here. They were just empty shells now, their souls somewhere far away. There are couples everywhere dancing, talking, kissing, fighting, drinking. He sighs before turning to head back downstairs; he needs the sun to come up, for the night to be over, because he is so over it all ready. But then he sees someone, a boy, who looks about his age.

He's standing on the balcony that overlooks the living room, resting his head on his hand as he leaned his over the balustrade. He's dressed, in black skinny jeans and a white button-up, that was just slightly too big. He's pale, skin almost porcelain, cheeks flushed slightly, and elfin almost, small but lithe and wiry. His dark hair is tousled and messily spiked, but it's the look on face that makes James stop and stare. It's serious, as he gazes down on the mass of people below, and his eyes, they look like they hold all the secrets of the universe.

He's beautiful.

James walks over to stand beside him, and for a second glances down at the crowd, before he feels the other boy turn to face him, gazing at him with liquid brown eyes, that were deeper than anything James had ever seen.

"Hi." He says, smiling.

"Hi." The boy says softly, a small smile on his lips.

Then James does something.

He moves toward the boy, places a hand on his cheek, leans down and kisses him.

He grants James' entrance almost immediately, James finds himself moaning at the sweet taste of the boy's lips. He snakes his other arm around his waist, as the other brunette wraps his arms around his neck. Their kiss soon deepens becoming more and more passionate, they moan into it. They break apart for a moment gasping and panting against each other. James looks into his eyes, blown with lust, his lips are bruised and red, he runs his tongue along them slowly. Making James' even further aware of his own painfully hard length.

Without any need for words, they turn grasping hands as they pull each other to the nearest bedroom, slamming the door behind them.

James pushes him against the wall, kissing him hard, as his hands furiously work to undo the buttons on his shirt, he rips it off as soon as the last one comes undone, they breaks apart for a moment, as the other takes off his v-neck, tossing it aside. James is on him again marking him all over, loving the way the other gasps and moans. His mind feels like it's caught in a dream, this all feel surreal, like he's under a spell. His mind blank except for this other boy, working some enchantment, trailing fire with his hands, running them all over his chest and arms. He can almost taste the lust and passion on his lips; the only thing that could possibly surpass it was his own want, for this beautiful stranger.

They get rid of their jeans quickly, kicking them aside James moans when he feels him trailing kisses down his abs before yanking off his boxers and taking James' into his mouth. He feels so close, hands tangling in his dark locks, he pulls him off, not wanting to come yet, not wanting to end this yet. He rips off the boxers the other was wearing, before lifting him up backing him up against a wall, feeling him wrap his legs around his waist and arms around his neck. They kiss, before James breaks it, resting their foreheads together, placing his fingers on the others lips. He understands, drawing them into his mouth, James moans softly at the boy's gentle nipping.

Drawing his finger out, he trails them down his back, before sliding a finger inside. He waits feeling the other boy tense, and wrap his arms tighter around his neck, before he slides in the other two. He crooks them hitting that special spot, scissoring, stretching and preparing him, before he pulls them out.

Lining himself up, he enters him, feeling the boy let out a slight cry, dropping his head onto James' shoulder. He controls himself, keeping himself from slamming into him, rubbing small circles on his back, trying to help him relax. He feels him wrap his legs tighter around his waist and place a kiss behind his ear, silently asking him to move.

And he does, thrusting into him, against the wall, with everything he has. He moans at this feeling, being inside of him, his cock enveloped in tight, velvety, heat. He feels him, moan and arch, when he hits his prostate, and then he reaches between them and takes his length, stroking him, in rhythm with his own thrusts.

James lets go; not being able to keep it in any longer, bathing the boy's insides with his seed, at the same time the boy paints his chest white. The ride out the powerful orgasms together, thrusting, moaning.

James comes to a stop with a large shudder, his face buried in the boy's neck. He feels drained, of everything. Slowly he pulls himself out, rubbing his back comfortingly when the boy whimpers at the loss. Turning them around so his back is against the wall, he slumps to the floor, holding him, the boys face still buried in his shoulder.

They stay there together.

Who know how long,

A few moments, an eternity,

All James' knows, is that it's not long enough.

Because then this stranger, this angel, is slowly, reluctantly untangling himself from James' arms, and pulling on his clothes. James' sighs and begins to do the same.

"Wait." He says, when the boy puts a hand on the doorknob. "Stay."

Then the boy looks at him, with chocolate eyes that seem even deeper than before, endless. Looks at him with longing, sadness and…what else?

"I can't." He says,

Then he's gone.

Okay, so I lied, it wasn't better than it sounded it was awful. I am so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, and I've never written a sex scene before, in my defense. And it looked good in my head; it was better than this I swear. I don't know should I just delete it Instead of continuing?


End file.
